1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to article carrier assemblies for attachment to a vehicle roof panel with improved styling and functionality, and, more particularly, to the assemblies making use of stowable or removable cross-rails. Even more particularly, the invention relates to the assembly with removable stowable cross-rails and a latching mechanism for the assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typical vehicle article carrier assemblies include a pair of siderails mounted to a vehicle roof panel with at least one cross-rail extending therebetween. Retainers on opposing ends of the cross-rail attach the cross-rail to the siderails. The retainers are usually secured to the siderails by latches or other such mechanisms. The retainers, cross-rails and latches, however, create design problems in that such components may be bulky, and it is difficult to combine trim styling with sufficient strength for supporting an article on the carrier assembly. This leads to disadvantages.
One disadvantage of conventional designs is that the cross-rails create wind noise when the vehicle is driven. Buzz, squeak, and rattle (BSR), as well as noise, vibration and harshness (NVH) associated with the article carrier assembly are inevitable when the article carrier assembly is being used, due to the article itself. Nonetheless, the wind noise is undesirable, especially when the article carrier assembly is not being used. In addition, the cross-rails increase vehicle drag. Finally, it is difficult to provide cross-rails in the form of a trim rail for styling purposes without sacrificing structural integrity. Accordingly, the styling suffers.
One approach taken in the art to address some of the shortcomings described above involves providing removable cross-rails. In this approach, the cross-rails are removable, and may be stored, for example, in the vehicle owner's garage or the like when not in use. However, a significant shortcoming of this approach is that the cross-rails are not always with the vehicle. Therefore, on those occasions where use of the article carrier assembly arises unexpectedly, the article carrier assembly cannot be used because the removable cross-rails are not stored with the vehicle.
Also known in the art are engineering solutions that overcome the above-identified disadvantage. Cross-rails are provided that are stowed in corresponding siderails when they are not needed. This approach reduces both BSR and NVH associated with the article carrier assembly. Such an approach also minimizes vehicle drag. In addition, a fully functional article carrier assembly is self-contained. That is, the cross-rails are always with the vehicle, even when the carrier assembly is not in use. Also, improved styling is accomplished inasmuch as the article carrier assembly, when the cross-rails are stowed, conveys the look of stand-alone siderails.
This solution, however, is relatively cumbersome, and the use of its locking mechanism is fraught with potential damage of the roof surface during operation. There is therefore a need to provide an article carrier assembly with a locking mechanism that while keeping advantages of the prior art would reduce or eliminate the shortcomings set forth above.